Us Against the World
by Apositive4u
Summary: She is one tough woman. He is one tough man. What happens when they test each other in the contest of being stone?
1. Introduction

Hello everyone. I am a huge fan of "The Walking Dead" comic series and a big fan of the TV series as well. At first I was on the fence about introducing new characters in the show but Daryl changed my mind about it. His character is amazing and I would love to explore a story with him and my original character. I am mostly doing this from her perspective and you will find out a lot about her character within the first few chapters. This story will take place right after the ending of season 2. Flashbacks will be in italics of course. I hope you all like this story, I will update at least once a week. Please rate and comment!

P.S.  
I am having a really hard time coming up with a title for the story. This is mostly a romance story but there is a lot of gore, action and some messed up situations. If anyone wants to chime in on some ideas I will take them and you'll be recognized.


	2. Don't Push Me

Chapter One

I slowly peaked my head around the tree trunk as the walker slowly passed through. I knew if I moved my legs at all, I would break a twig and blow my cover. I was ready for the attack but I had to wait for my mind to hear the shot. I never go for the kill without that strike in my brain. I have tried before to just go for the blood with not a single thirst for it before; it did not work out in my favor…until the end of the fight. The grocery store was about one hundred yards away; I had to get there if I wanted to eat. My supply was out and I needed to stock up. My mind refocused on the male walker in front of me, he was standing between me and the store. Before the walker could get any further ahead of me, I ran up behind it and stabbed it directly in the right ear side with my military knife. I yanked the knife out of the head as I watched the walker fall to the ground. No matter how many I kill, it still gets to me. Not enough to not want to kill and put one more out of its misery though. My name is Andy Moore. I am twenty two years old and I have killed more than five hundred walkers. It is not my goal to kill as many as I can, it is my goal to save as many as I can.

I continued walking through the woods to get to the road that connected to the Birmingham Supermarket. I started to smell that familiar smell, dead flesh. I look to my right to see a dead one, or at least some of a dead one. I caught myself getting sick but quickly recovered. You have to have a strong stomach to survive. The minute you start getting soft, you die. I made it to the store and started my usual procedures. I checked in the glass doors to make sure walkers were not in the area where you get your carts. Clear. I pry open the door and walk in, knowing immediately this was graveyard. There were bodies everywhere. The smell wreaked but I knew I had to try to get more food. I had my duffle bag emptied and only had my knife with me. I started to grab canned food and chips along with some shampoo I found on the floor. As I was reaching to the top of a shelf to grab some Neosporin, I heard that famous groan. Perfect. I was hoping this would be a peaceful "shopping" trip. I dropped my bag quietly and reached for my knife. I wanted to make it quick.

I turned the corner of the aisle slowly and heard shuffling in the next aisle. I slowly turned my head to see it. A little boy, he could not have been no more than eight years old. His face was rotten and his clothes were torn. He sees me. I know it never gets easy killing the little ones, but I almost feel like they deserve the killing more. Their precious little bodies do not deserve this torment of constant hunger, even if their souls are gone. I slowly walk up to the boy, knowing his strength probably isn't much. "I'm sorry sweetheart." I say then I look up and grab his head and stab in the temple. I have learned not to cry. Crying just weakens your ability to see. I return to my aisle and continue my task. It would be dark in a few hours and I wanted to be on the road before then.

I finally made it back to my car before the sun fell. I hate going on foot at night. The vulnerability a survivor has is already sky high no matter how good you are at staying alive. Before I started the engine I wanted to change. I was headed for Florida. I hear there is a virus free community there and although I know in my head that it is most likely not there I have to try. The last "hope" I looked for was blown up. I had a few CD's that I had taken from abandoned cars on the road. They were my only source for entertainment. I popped in some horrible rap CD and just dealt with it. My music of choice was the exact opposite, I missed going to alternative shows at coffee houses, cliché college kid I know. I actually missed college. I was in my last year when the virus hit. I was almost done; I had a job lined up too. I had my own apartment, a boyfriend, a life. Ryan was my boyfriend of four years before it all went to shit. The world I mean, not our relationship. Ryan was more like my best friend that my soul mate. I have never really been in love before. I have loved people sure. I have just never felt that can't eat, can't sleep head over heels thing. I have always thought maybe there was something wrong with me. Ryan had gotten bit and I had to put a hole in his head. It was by far the hardest thing I had ever had to do. I was the only one left. My family, friends and boyfriend…all dead.

I felt the tears coming but I did was I have since day one and choked them back. I drove through the night and by morning I was exhausted. I could see the city of Atlanta. It was about fifty miles away but I needed to see if there was anything I could take. I drove to the outskirt of the city and parked my car. I took my best gun and a knife strapped to my knee high boot to be safe. I slowly approached the city and didn't see anything. I headed to the back of what looked like a department store. I kicked open the back door while my long dark brown swayed a bit. I held my gun up cautiously while I looked around to see if it was clear. So far so good. I looked around and took in what I was looking at…a department store for juniors! The excitement I felt was overwhelming. I had not gone shopping in what seemed like forever. I picked out a forest green fitness bra/ tank top and dark denim skinny jeans. My boots fit perfectly over the jeans. I looked in the long mirror. My long hair had gotten longer. It was down to my bottom and it waved lightly. My eyes were shrunk in from losing weight. Before the apocalypse, I weight 147. I was now down to 120. I wanted to eat, just didn't have many options nor opportunities. I looked like I had been trying my whole life to survive when in reality it had only been a couple of months. Then I heard three gunshots. I panicked. I didn't know if I should be alarmed or excited there was life here. I stood there for about fifteen minutes when then I heard it start to rain. _Shit._ I hated it when it rained. Then to my amazement, I heard feet. I could tell they were alive by the no scuffle. Then I saw a man run through.

"Hey! Who are you?" I said to the guy as he seemed to be following others. He turned while he still ran and yelled back "T-Dogg! You comin' girl?" he said while motioning for me to follow. I didn't even think, if there were more people, they could have a safe haven. I followed him and saw the rest of them. Another man and two women.

"Where did she come from?" the blonde girl said pointing a gun at me.

"I think she straight, but we gotta go! No time for explainin, Andrea'! T-Dogg said. As soon as his last syllabil left his mouth we heard a noise. A siren?

"Shh…what is that?" Andrea said looking around. Before I knew it, a truck was backing up in our direction and a red mustang was flying past us.

"So what's your name youngin'? The guy named Morales asked me while holding on to the truck.

"Andy. Andy Moore." I said out of breath. The other introduced themselves. Jackie, Andrea, Morales, Rick in the front and T-Dogg who I had already met. They told me the Asian guy's name was Glenn. From what it had sounded like, this Rick guy was new to their group too. I just hung on and listened. I was mostly in shock and couldn't say much. I had been on my own since the apocalypse started and I was not used to having back up. When we pulled up behind the Red mustang we all got out. It was nice to see everyone reunited with their families. Then I saw the new guy, Rick, run towards a kid and a woman at the camp. I smiled. At least someone found their miracle. Little did I know I was in for a miracle of my own real soon.

It didn't take long to meet the rest of the group. I connected well with Andrea and Amy. They were around my age and we bonded more. I felt a little weary of Ed, Carol's husband, he just creeped me out. The kids were great. Carl and Sophia were the most talkative and I thought it was adorable how they followed me around because I was the newcomer. Dale approached me with a large bag.

"Hi there sweetheart. I found this tent in the back of the RV, it's not huge but it's not too small. If you need help settin' up just let one of us know okay?" He said to me. I smiled with thanks.

"Thanks Dale, I had one in my car but that is long gone now. I think I can handle this one, it looks pretty standard." I said smiling back. I went over to the edge of the perimeter to set up. I liked being somewhat isolated. I noticed there were two more tents next to mine by the perimeter. I did the math and noticed that everyone else had theirs set up that was already at camp so I wasn't sure who these belonged to. I set up my tent fairly quick and unpacked the little belongings I had in my duffle bag. I walked out to see Shane standing near my tent.

"Hey Andy, we were gettin' ready to eat some supper if you're hungry." He said with his hands on his hips.

"Oh thanks Shane. I am actually not that hungry tonight but I would love to with you guys." I said looking at him. It looked like he had something else to say.

"Anything else?" I said smiling not trying to sound rude to my host.

"Well it's just that uh, you're set up next to the Dixon's area here." He said pointing at the other two tents.

"Oh sorry I didn't know I wasn't allowed over here." I said.

"Oh no darlin' you can set up wherever, it's just that the Dixon's aren't exactly people friendly. Well, I guess for now you just gotta worry about Daryl." He said smiling.

"Oh, is the other one that Merle guy they left in Atlanta?" I asked.

"Yeah it is. Daryl doesn't know bout' his brother yet so if he comes back tonight, would you mind keepin' that to yourself? It might be best if he hears it from me." Shane said while tapping his finger on his leg.

"Sure, my lips are sealed. Is it, I don't know, dangerous for him to find out?" I asked.

"Somethin' like that." Shane said while walking to the group for dinner. I headed over with the rest of the group and sat next to Amy and Andrea. I was bummed because Carol and her family sat by themselves. I liked Carol and Sophia. I really liked Lori too. She was nice to me. I loved hearing their stories about how they got here. Ricks was the most amazing. He had been through so much. I loved seeing the happiness in his sons eyes when Rick would look down to Carl and smile. Ed put more wood in their fire which pissed Shane off. It was a stupid move. Walkers weren't blind for the most part. Shane went over there to say something but I chose to ignore it. The rest of the night was relaxing, which is something I had not felt for a long time. I did not know these people at all, but I felt like this was as close to a family as I was going to get. I lay there in my tent thinking about how I got here. It didn't even seem real. I was wondering when this Dixon guy would get back, I had to admit I was curious to meet him. From the way the camp talked about him, he sounded like an interesting character.

It was morning when I woke up. I had not slept that long in ages. I put my tight skinny jeans on with my knee high boots with my white fitting shirt. I left my hair down today considering it was not too hot outside yet. I walked out of my tent and couldn't help but peek into the tents beside me to see if that guy was back yet but no such luck. I walked over to main camp and saw that Carol was getting ready to head down to the quarry to do laundry.

"Mind if I help?" I said with a smile and grabbing a basket of clothes.

"Not at all. I would like the company." Carol said while smiling at me. I walked with her down to the quarry and it didn't seem like to far of a walk which was nice. We made it to the bottom and took our spots on the beach and started washing. I was on my third article of clothing when I noticed a plaid shirt that had the sleeves ripped off. I picked it up and it had what looked like dried blood all over it. I held it up for Carol to see.

"Oh that must be Daryl's. I don't know how it got in the pile of clothes, he and Merle always insist on washing their own." She said while taking it from me. I smiled at her.

"These guys sound like quite the characters." I said laughing a little.

"Eh, Daryl is not too bad. I think he just misunderstood is all. Now Merle, well lets just say it may not be such a bad thing that he is gone." She said looking down at her task.

I helped her carry the clothes back up to the camp and helped her get them dry just in time for Rick to come out and thank us for cleaning his clothes. Lori was behind us helping Andrea and Amy hang clothes and I heard Rick say something about Merle and leaving him behind. I wouldn't mind going to get him myself but from what it sounded like he wasn't worth it. Still felt shitty though. Shane pulled up with the water run and we all got our jugs and filled em on up. The water tasted good and was still somewhat cold. Then I heard the most horrible scream one can hear, a child's scream. I ran to the sound of Sophia and Carl screaming and I was there before Lori and Carol had reached the spot. I pushed Carl and Sophia to their mothers and Lori checked Carl to make sure he didn't get bit. All of the men and myself gathered by a deer corpse complete with a gnawing geek attached to it's guts. I pulled my dagger from my boot but the guys started attacking it before I got my shot. Then Dale cut its head clean off. I sat there and looked at Jim who looked like he was going to throw up.

"That's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale said out of breath.

"Their runnin' outta food in the city that's what." Jim said. Then we all turn to hear something rummaging through the woods next to us. We all got our weapons at the ready for another walker. It was amazing how even the slightest sound could make us all jump to our game faces. Then when the sound got closer, a man emerged from the woods. He had a tan muscle shirt on and had a crossbow in his hands. I guess it was the crossbow that made my heart skip a beat.

"Aw Jesus." Shane said while lowering his gun.

"Sum' bitch! Thas my deer! Look at it all gnawed on by this…FILTHY…DISGUSTING…motherless proxy bastard!" He said while kicking the walkers torso. I didn't see how that would help but okay.

"Calm down son, that's not helpin'." Dale said while looking disgusted.

"What do you know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'On Golden Pond'?" He said while getting in Daryl's face. I would not have that. Picking on an old man as sweet as Dale was. I got right in between then with my knife at my side and a back the fuck off grin on my face.

"Now is that nessacery?" I said softly to this guy. I knew by instinct it was the infamous Daryl. I was only an inch from his face.

"Who the hell is this?" Daryl said not taking his eyes off of me and not backing up.

"This is Andy, she's knew to the group." Morales said.

"Why the hell do you got a stupid ass ring in yer nose?" Daryl asked me commenting on my nose ring.

"Why the hell can't you track a deer right?" I said smiling back. He got closer to me while Shane interrupted by putting a hand on Daryl's chest.

Daryl turned his attention back to the broken up deer.

"I've been trackin' this deer for miles." He said while pulling the arrows out of it's flesh. "I'm gonna drag it back to camp. Cook us up some venison. What do ya think? Think we could cut around this chewed up part right here?" he said while pointing to the deer's neck.

"I would not risk that man." Shane said while putting his shot gun behind his back. I could not take my eyes off this redneck. He even looked…interesting. Another interesting factor was that he could not take his eyes off me.

"Thas a damn shame. I got some squirrel about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." Daryl said still not taking his eyes off me. I couldn't help but smirk. Just then the walkers detached head started moving.

"Oh god." Amy said while Andrea led her back to camp.

"Come on people, what the hell? " Daryl said as he shot it with an arrow. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't ya know nothin'?" he said while walking past us. I laughed a bit at his remark.

"What's so damn funny?" he said while still walking towards camp. I didn't answer. Dale smiled at me as we walked back. I was right behind Daryl and he started shouting for his brother Merle.

"Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel, let's stew em' up!" he said while setting down his weapons. I walked quickly to Andrea and Amy, not wanting to be in the line of fire between the men when they tell this guy that his brother is still in walker infested turf. I couldn't hear much, but all of the sudden Daryl threw his game right at Rick's face and started for his knife. T-Dogg and Shane cautiously approached Daryl as I moved to stand protectively in front of the others girls. Before Daryl could get his knife to a point of danger, Rick had him by the arm and Shane had him in a choke hold.

"You best let me go!" Daryl said while struggling to get free.

"Nah I think its better if I don't. " Shane said not loosening his grip.

"Choke holds illegal!" Daryl said while Shane put him to the ground.

"Yeah file a complaint." Shane said with humor in his voice. I honestly felt bad for Daryl. He just found out his brother may be dead and now he is on the ground in a choke hold. I stood there thinking about it and snapped back to reality when the whole story was starting to come out.

"It's not Ricks fault, I dropped the key." T-Dogg said looking like he felt bad.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl said back.

"Well I dropped it in a drain." T-Dogg said back. Ouch, that sucks.

"It it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't. " Daryl said walking past T-Dogg.

"Well maybe this will. Look I chained the door shut, so the geeks couldn't get at him, with a padlock." T said back.

"It's gotta count for something." Rick said looking at Daryl. Daryl roughly removed a tear coming from his eye and now I felt even worse.

"The hell with all ya'll! Jus' tell me where he is. So I can go get him." Daryl said.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori said while staring Rick down. She walked back in the RV and I lightly touched her arm for comfort as she walked away. I noticed Daryl getting his weapons ready while Rick and Shane were having a talk about them leaving. I walked up to Daryl while he just looked at me from the side.

"I hope you find your brother. I really do." I said to him.

"The hell do you care? You don' even know me." He spat at me.

"Because I know what its like to lose someone." I spat back while walking away. I could feel his eyes watching me move but I didn't care. Let him be a typical male and watch me storm off. I went into the RV to see if Lori was okay. Then I heard Daryl and the others leave. I was hoping they all made it back…especially that hick.

It was late afternoon now and Carol, Andrea , Jackie, Amy and myself were all down at the quarry washing clothes. Shane and Carl were so cute playing. I had a feeling there was something going on between Lori and Shane, at least until Rick showed up. The laundry trip was actually fun until Carol's husband Ed came down and started acting like a jackass. Andrea and I were not scared to get in his face and tell him how it is but this soon turned into Shane beating the living crap out of this guy. I got a kick out of it. Carol on the other hand was balling her eyes out. I know that feeling. I had an abusive boyfriend when I was in my teens. Even though you wish they were dead, you still love them. Pretty twisted I know, but I got her angle on it.

The camp was pretty awkward after that. I decided to join Dale on the top of the RV for some lookout. I could use a break from the drama.

"Hi Dale." I said as I climbed the RV ladder.

"Well hi there Andy." Dale said while patting the chair for me to sit in.

"Eventful day around here or is this the usual?" I asked putting my hand above my eyes so I could see him.

"Well, we've all known for a while about how Ed is with Carol. I tell ya, I worry about Carol and Sophia. The way he looks at them." He said while shaking his head.

"What's up with Daryl?" I asked Dale.

"Why do you want to know about him, now Andy?" Dale said while smirking at me.

"Just curious I guess." I said smiling back.

"He's got a short fuse that's for sure. But I think he's a good kid underneath it all. Merle sure isn't a good role model so you can't blame Daryl too much for being like he is." Dale said. I nodded and started to stand back up. Before I started back down the ladder, Dale stopped me.

"Listen, I am glad you're here Andy. You seem very tough. Probably one of the toughest women we have here. We need ya." Dale said while patting my arm. I smiled at him and started back to camp ground.

Amy and Andrea had been fishing and brought back a whole reel of tiny fish. We were all so excited and started talking about a fish fry. I was excited, I loved fish but hadn't had any in so long. Then Dale approached us looking concerned.

"I don't want to alarm anyone." Dale said and pointed up the hill. Jim was digging. What the hell is he digging in this heat for? We all made our way up the mountain to see what the hell was going on.

"Hey Jim?" Shane said. "Why dontcha hold up and give me second here?" Shane continued. Jim stopped digging to give Shane an irritated look.

"What do you want?" Jim asked.

"Well just a little concerned is all." Shane said.

"Dale says you have been up here for hours." Morales said.

"So?" Jim said. "So why are you digging?" Shane continued. "You heading to China or something?" Shane joked.

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone." Jim said while he got back to digging.

"Yeah except maybe yourself, it's a hundred degrees out here." Dale said.

"He's right, you aren't even drinking any water while you work. You can get real sick." I said finally.

"Jim, they're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people. You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter." Lori said behind Dale.

"They got nothin' to be scared of." Jim said back. I believed him. I didn't think Jim was the scary type.

"I mean what the hell people I am all out here by myself why don't ya just all go and leave me the hell alone?" he said. I took it and walked away. I didn't see why he was digging graves but hey if the guy is losing his marbles, I want to stay away. I took Carl, Sophia and Carol back down with me. They didn't need to be there anymore either.

"Why is he digging Andy?" Sophia asked me.

"I don't know sweetie. Maybe he is just bored yeah?" I said while rubbing her shoulders. Carol smiled at me. I don't think she knew how to answer the question.

"Is Shane gonna make him stop?" Carl asked.

"Eh, maybe. It's too hot to be digging." I answered.

"Do you think Dad is going to come back?" Carl asked looking up at me. I looked at him and set him down on a rock.

"Of course I do. Your dad is one of the reasons I am still alive. They are all smart and I am sure they will back soon." I said. I hugged Carl because he looked like he could use it. A few minutes later, Shane had Jim tied to a tree. Oh yeah cause that makes sense.

"Hey man. How ya doin?" I asked Jim while giving him a drink of water.

"I'm alright. This doesn't seem nessecary though." He said while pulling at the rope he was tied with.

"Yeah I agree but Shane is one of the bosses I guess." I said while looking at Shane from across camp. I gave Jim a pat on the shoulder and walked back to camp to help with lunch. Carol and Lori were helping Carl and Sophia with their studies while Amy and I talked about stuff from before the apocalypse.

"So did you have a boyfriend before all of this?" Amy asked me.

"Yeah. I did. He didn't make it obviously. But I have come to terms with the fact that I am alone, ya know?" I said smiling. She put her hand on my knee.

"No you are not. Not anymore. " She said smiling. "So uh, I heard you talking to Dale. You were pretty curious about Daryl." She said smiling.

"Well curiosity is not bad!" I said smiling back and lightly punching her arm.

"You actually like him?" She said.

"I don't know him. He just seems…I don't know. Not nice, that's for sure." I said laughing.

"Yeah he scares me. But he is good for the group." Amy said back. I smiled to myself. There was something about that guy that was attracting me like a fucking magnet. Back before all of this, I was always with the hipster guys that looked like a million bucks. I could not understand why this guy had a hold on me after one day. He seemed like a total jackasss…but something was there.

The fish fry was a success. It was delicious and we all got to sit and have a good time. We all talked and laughed which is something us survivors of the apocalypse don't get to do a lot.

Amy got up.

"Where you going?" Andrea asked.

"I have to pee. Jeez try to be discrete around here." Amy said sarcastically. Laughter erupted as Amy went to the RV.

"We're out of toilet paper!" Amy said from the RV. Before I could form the words to warn her, a walker came from behind Amy and took a chunk from her arm. Chaos ensued. Amy screamed a horrible scream while I dropped my plate and grabbed my knife from my boot. I sprinted to where Amy was now on the ground with a walker attached to her neck. I reached her but I was too late. The walker took a bite out of her. I stabbed it through the temple while Andrea aided Amy. I was in too much shock to stay I grabbed my gun that was sitting on the outside table and started firing.

"Look out!" I hear from behind me. I turn to see a walker not a foot away from me but then taken out and Daryl right behind it. He pushes me behind him as my shield. I wasn't having any of that. I tried to push past him so I could fight the herd in our camp but he wouldn't let me through. With one shot each, I took out the walkers coming from the side as I saw people in our camp being devoured. Daryl was smashing in heads but still managed to keep his arm around me so I couldn't jump ahead.

Once the walkers were all taken out, I slowly walked to Amy. I fought back the tears and tried to lift Andrea but she wouldn't have it. I had lost part of my new family.


	3. Slam it Back

**Note: After an eye opening review, it has come to my attention that I shouldn't go word for word with the show and fit Andy in. So, with this chapter I tried making EVERYTHING from Andy's POV. I tried to be in her shoes. Hope it is better!**

**Gurl3677- If you are reading this, thank you so much for your advice! **

**Emberka-2012- Thank you for the kind words! I appreciate it!**

**And another thank you to those who added me to their alerts! **

The camp was still in shock was from had happened that night. Tears were shed and embraces were given. I felt like I couldn't be there. I felt that I being around wasn't justified because I didn't know these people like they knew each other. I looked down at my clothes and noticed I was covered in entrails. I look to my left and see him. Daryl. He was looking at me in almost an animal way, like he was still in protective mode. Why? He barely knew me.

I started to head down to the quarry when I heard feet behind me. I turn to see him following me, his crossbow still in his hand.

"What do ya think yer doin?" he asked me following very close behind me.

"I am getting the guts off of me. That a problem?" I said still walking down the hill.

"Well I don' know if you noticed missy but this camp ain't safe no more. Can't be walkin' around by yerself." He said in a strict tone. I rolled my eyes in frustration. When I reached the quarry, I dove in and tried to take my time coming back up for air. When I came up, he was watching me.

"What the hell do you care?" I said while coming out of the water charging at him. "I could have been useful but you kept me back. I could have fucking saved her!" I said while pushing him back into the rock wall. He stared at me with confusion. I could tell he had a loss for words.

"You think you coulda saved that Amy chick? She was already bit by the time I got to ya." He said with force. I could feel his heart racing with my hand on his chest.

"I should have done something Daryl; I owe this group at least that. I was alone before this. I had lost everyone and everything! It has been so long since I felt this safe and although I owe a big part of that to you, that group up there took me in when they didn't have to. Now a lot of people are dead and I could have stopped it if I didn't let my guard down." I finished my rant and noticed something.

Our faces were so close that I could feel his cool breath on my lips. I didn't know this guy. I had no idea who he was. For some reason, I could not back away. I had been alone for so long. His dirt ridden face and his hard chest made me want more out of him. His eyes traveled from mine to my lips over and over again before we both gave in. My lips crashed to his and it felt like something inside of me just let go. Our lips moved together as his grabbed my waist to pull me in closer.

I realized what was happening and by what happened next, I could tell he did too. We both pushed each other away at the same time with anger.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled wiping my lips.

"What the hell are ya talkin about that was all you!" he said while pacing back and forth. I threw my hands up in the air and started back towards camp. I didn't hear Daryl follow me.

I saw Andrea holding Amy and my tears started coming back. Out of all the people here, Amy was the closest to my age bracket, personality wise that is. I saw Rick packing up some supplies when I approached him.

"Rick, what are we going to do?" I said with my arms crossed.

"We leave first light. It is not safe here. We are headed to the CDC." He said while taking a break to see my face. I nodded slowly.

"I can keep watch all night. There is no way I can sleep." I said while walking away. I could hear behind me that he was going to protest. As I was walking to the RV I felt a feeling of disbelief. Amy and others were dead, I just kissed Daryl and we were leaving our camp in the morning. Is this what life was now?

I kept watch all night and although I thought I would not get tired, my body was starting to feel it once everyone started waking up. Daryl and the others were "cleaning" up the bodies from the night before when we were all told that Jim was bit. Daryl was really the only one who thought we needed to kill him right then and there. I had to agree with him.

Once we held our ceremony for our deceased, I started to head back to my tent to pack up. I wasn't exactly sure who I would be riding with or where my stuff would be but I needed to at least get it together. As I approached my tent, I saw Daryl at his gathering up his things.

"Hey." I said softly while pushing my hands in my back pockets. He didn't say anything to me and didn't even look at me.

"I'm sorry about last night. I should not have…I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Why you sorry? It's not like you can lock lips alone." He said while tying up the string on a sleeping bag.

"I know but I was also being a bitch. I do appreciate you protecting me last night." I said back. He looked up and gave me that look he gave me the night before…before we punched each other with our lips. Then it faded and he stood up and shoved past me.

"Best be careful from now on cause it ain't gonna happen often." He said walking back to camp.

I scuffed and watched him walk away. I walked back to camp with my stuff in my hands which was not a whole lot. I ran my fingers through my hair awkwardly as everyone packed up the cars. Dale saw me and knew why I was just standing there.

"Here Andy, why don't you let me take your bags and you can ride with uhhh…" Dale said while looking around. "Why don't you ride with Daryl, it's the only car that isn't full." He said while walking to the RV. I know Daryl heard him because Daryl started moving his stuff from the passenger seat to the back. I looked at him waiting for some type of okay.

"Well get in then, don't jus' stand there like a fool." He said while getting in the truck. I opened the door and sat next to him. Even being that close to him was making my skin feel like it was on fire. This was going to be a long ride.

About a mile out, I figured I would try to make it less awkward.

"Do you think the CDC is what Rick thinks it is?" I asked Daryl as he shifted in his seat.

"Hell if I know…I reckon it's probably not as safe as he thinks." He said back. I nodded back in agreement. The silence came back and for some reason I wouldn't have it.

"Do you think Jim is going to make it to the CDC?" I asked.

"What is with you and askin' all these questions?" he said while looking at me looking for a justified answer.

"Sorry, god. I was just fucking asking." I said while crossing my arms and looked out the window. I heard him take a deep breath like he was going to say something but he stopped. As I was looking out the window, I thought about pressing my luck and asking him how the kiss was, just to piss him off. I ultimately voted against it. Then Daryl started to slow down and I saw the RV come to a stop.

I got out of the truck and followed Daryl to the others.

"It's Jim ya'll. I don't think he can go much longer." Jackie said with tears in her eyes. I comforted her by rubbing her back as she lightly cried. Rick went into the RV and came back out with Jim. Jim wanted to be left there. We all helped him to the side of the road and propped him against a tree in the shade. Everyone said their goodbyes and it was just me and Daryl watching him. Daryl gave him a nod and started to walk off but I couldn't move.

"Go ahead sweetie, I will be okay." Jim said to me.

"I'm sorry." I said while looking down. Then I felt a strong hand on my wrist. Daryl was pulling me towards the truck.

"C'mon we gotta go." Daryl said while he dragged me in front of him to the truck. We got to the truck as Daryl released my wrist. I got in the truck and fought back tears. I had a feeling this would never get any easier.

I fell asleep in the truck when we got to the CDC. You know that feeling you get when you may have your eyes closed but you can feel someone watching you? Yeah, I felt that. When I opened my eyes, Daryl was watching me but he quickly turned away.

"We're here. Get out." He said while grabbing his bags. I went to the RV and got my duffle bag and held Sophia's hand as we approached the CDC. It was looking like no one was there. Great.

Rick yelled and screamed until something happened. This huge door opened right in front of us. We all scrambled in and I couldn't help but notice Daryl sticking to me like glue with his crossbow up defensively. When we had gotten inside we saw a man approach us.

"Anyone infected?" he yelled. Rock explained about Jim but assured him that the rest of us were fine. The guy told us that we had to submit to a blood test to make sure we weren't infected. Hell, I would give him any sample he wanted as long as we were safe.

We all crammed into a large elevator and I was squashed between Daryl and Glenn. I slightly leaned up against Daryl's front with my ass touching his touching his front. I felt him tense and sigh. I smiled to myself. I found it kind of amusing to make him squirm. Once we got to the level, we started with our blood tests. Andrea looked extremely pale when Jackie informed Jenner that we hadn't eaten in days. Jenner led us to a large dinging area where we all sat down while Jenner and Jackie started cooking.

"Aha!" I yelled as I found the booze. I pulled out a fifth of Jack Daniels and started on it myself. I could hold my liquor. Daryl looked at me and smirked like he had never seen a woman drink like that. I passed the wine to Dale as he started filing the glasses. I sat next to Daryl while I poured him a shot. I handed it to him while I poured myself one.

"I'll bet I can drink you under the table, Dixon." I said slamming the shot. He scoffed at me as he threw his shot back.

"Bring it on bitch." He said smiling. After about four shots each, Glenn joined in. I was surprised; he actually held his liquor well. We all laughed as Lori let Carl take a sip of wine. His face was so adorable. Aside from Shane trying to kill the mood by bringing up the obvious apocalypse, it was the best night we had all had in a long time.


	4. You Can't Fool Me

I woke up the next morning with the obvious splitting headache. I felt that pounding on the temples of my head that I usually got when I decided to drink. I felt like I was going to be sick but when I tried to get up off of the pull out sofa, I noticed someone sleeping next to me. I slowly turned my head to see Daryl, snoring, and half of his body hanging off the bed. I opened my mouth in shock. Okay, let me think this through. Are my clothes on? Check. Are his clothes on? Check. What the hell happened last night? Not a fucking clue.

I slowly got up and realized that the "sickness" I was feeling was coming. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up everything I had in my system. Dark liquor always made me sick. When I washed my face, I peaked out of the bathroom and saw that Daryl was still hanging off the bed with a bottle of Jack in his right hand. I walked out of the bedroom and saw T-Dogg walking down the hall. He heard me and smiled.

"Well good mornin' doll! How you feelin'? He said as he stopped in the hall to meet with me. I smiled slightly as he put an arm around me.

"What happened last night?" I asked rubbing my left temple.

"Well, you and Daryl decided to start a drinkin' competition. He won obviously and then we all went to our rooms. Why you don't remember?" he asked. I shook my head no.

When we reached the kitchen Carol and Lori were already starting breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning ladies, can I help?" I asked groggily. They laughed at me.

"No sweetie you just sit while we make you some hangover food. Here, take some Tylenol." Lori said while handing me two pills. I gratefully took them with some water, silently hoping they would start working immediately. Carol brought me a plate of toast and T-Dogg brought me some eggs. I started trying to eat slowly but then realized I was hungry. As I was munching on my powdered eggs, I saw Daryl walk into the kitchen. Then I remembered.

"_One more!" I said as I handed another shot to Daryl. He eyed me with his bloodshot eyes and slammed it back. Glenn and Rick laughed while Daryl made a whistle noise. _

"_Damn girl, you sure as hell can hold your liquor." Daryl said as he got up out of his chair. _

"_Where you goin'?" I said back to him. _

"_I'm goin' to bed." He said to me smiling. T-Dogg, Glenn and Rick all agreed. The others were already in their rooms taking their hot showers. I noticed as we all said goodnight that Daryl waited behind for me. I looked at him suspiciously. _

"_Wanna come with me?" He said picking up a bottle of Jack Daniels. _

"_What makes you think I am like that?" I said smiling but pretty serious. He laughed. _

"_Doesn't mean we gotta do nothin'." He said taking a swig from the bottle in his hand. I nodded as he took my hand to help me up. He quickly released my hand as we walked to his room. I picked up my bag from my other room that I was sharing with Carol and Sophia. Carol gave me a look as I picked it up and followed Daryl. We walked in his room and he shut the door behind me. _

"_I don't even feel drunk…weird." I said. As soon as the words escaped my mouth I tripped over my own feet falling backwards. Two rough hands caught me as I started laughing. _

"_Or not." I said. Daryl looked at me as my head was turned in his direction. I stared into his eyes and almost got lost. I snapped out of it and helped myself up. _

"_Um, let me go brush my teeth real quick." I said as I fished my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my bag. I walked in the bathroom and saw towels sitting there. I decided I was going to take a shower. Hot water sounded amazing. I got undressed and turned on the water. I slowly walked in and felt the hot water on my skin. Just as I was getting ready to start washing my hair, I heard the bathroom door open. _

**Haha sorry. I know cliffhangers SUCK. I am going to finish this chapter this weekend but I wanted to give a preview of what is to come. What happened between the redneck and our Andy? Just have to wait and see! Please review!**


	5. You're my Wonderwall

"_Shit sorry." Daryl said as he turned away from the shower. I was too drunk to even cover myself with my hands, but the shower doors were pretty hard to see through. _

"_No it's fine, do what you gotta do." I said as I continued with my shower._

"_You gotta try this out man, it feels awesome." I said rubbing my hands through my hair. Daryl was washing his hands and from what it looked like, he was trying hard not to turn in my direction._

"_Yeah, once you actually get done I might." He said as he exited the bathroom. I sighed. I was kind of hoping he would take that as an invitation. God! What is wrong with me? Once kiss and I can't control my head. I am not like this, or at least I wasn't pre-apocalypse. I finished my shower and put my clothes back on. Daryl was sitting on the pull out sofa while chipping his finger nail with his knife. _

"_Shower's free if you want it." I said while drying my hair with my towel. He eyed me then looked down. I had to say something. _

"_Look I am sorry about the other night. I was fucked up from Amy getting bit. It never gets easy losing people." I said. He got up to head to the bathroom._

"_Why you explainin' to me? Don't matter to me none." He said walking past me. I scoffed. I waited there on the floor sitting Indian style, for him to get back. I took another drink from the Jack bottle and started to feel like I was going to pass out. Then I heard the door open. _

_His hair was dripping and it was weird not seeing dirt and sweat on his face. _

"_Okay, I know you're like some badass who can't take emotion, but I was trying to apologize." I said looking up at him. He leaned down and took the bottle out of my hand and took a sip. _

"_I jus' said it don't matter. Didn't say it sucked or anything." He replied. _

"_Here help me up." I said putting my arms up. He picked me up with ease and sat me down on the bed so I didn't fall over._

"_You're different." I said eyeing him. He looked at me with a curious but confused face. _

"_What the hell you talkin' about?" He said taking another swig. _

"_You're different than my usual type. At first I thought it was because the choices were slim but, I think it is more than that." I then remembered how honest I get when I am intoxicated. He didn't say anything he just looked down. I stood up and put my hands on his chest. He froze but didn't back away._

"_That kiss, I just can't stop…" Then I was out. _

Oh. So that is what happened. Daryl walked past me and grabbed piece of toast. I suddenly felt like my cheeks were turning bright red. He leaned against the counter and stared at me. I smirked and continued eating. It had been a while since a man made me get rosy cheeks.

I didn't even know what was happening. The words that Jenner was saying were not making sense. From the bits I could get with my mind racing, this whole place was going to blow up…within minutes. I was usually pretty good with keeping calm. However, when I realized what my fate would turn to, I felt cheated. I felt more cheated than I already did. I was not going to go out like this. I was not going to let these people die like this. As I pushed Jenner out of the way, I started messing with the controls to see if I could open the door somehow.

Jenner lightly pushed me back but it was enough to push me into the next line of screens. Daryl saw this and charged at Jenner with an axe. I wasn't sure at this point if that rage was because of Jenner shoving me or the entire situation. Jenner then opened the door. We ran like hell but then I realized that Jackie, Andrea and Glenn were not with us.

I let out a sigh as I watched the men try to break the glass wall. No luck. Then Carol gasped and ran up to Rick. I saw her pull out what looked like a grenade. I saw her run back to us and I shielded her and Sophia. The blast was loud but I quickly pulled up Sophia, Carol and the others that I could reach and got them out before I started to crawl out. As I crawled out the window, Daryl was standing there waiting for me. He lifted his arms in the air and caught me as my feet hit the ground. I grabbed my gun out of my belt and held it at the ready. We nodded at each other and ran. We took out a few walkers along the way and jumped in his truck.

"Get down!" Daryl yelled as I ducked in the truck. I felt his strong arms gathered around me as I heard the deafening boom. After we were sure it was done, I looked up at him and into his beautiful eyes. I leaned forward to kiss him but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Andrea and Dale were getting into the RV.

I smiled and leaned my head against the window while Daryl drove behind the others. We stopped at a gas station to fill up. Lori, T-Dogg and I walked in the front to grab any food we could find. I held my gun up and checked it out.

"All clear!" I said as Lori and T came in after me. I grabbed some granola bars and a few Powerades. I picked up a pack of deer jerky. I figured Daryl might like this. When I came back outside, Daryl approached me.

"I'm ridin' my bike so you gon' have to drive the truck." He said handing me the keys. I nodded. I handed him the jerky and a Powerade.

"Here, just in case." I said while smiling. I softly kissed his lips and didn't get a reaction. Mostly because I think he was in shock. Everyone was staring. Carol looked a little pissed. I wondered what that was about. I looked back at Daryl as he watched me walk to the truck. If Daryl Dixon could smile, I could tell he would have.


	6. Come With Me

**Hello all, this is going to be a long chapter. I have a ton of thoughts running through my head (maybe due to the three mocha frappes in two hours). I would also like to remind everyone that Andy can be a brat. Enjoy! Please review and thank you to those who did on Chapter 5 and the favorites. Makes me happy!**

I drove in Daryl's truck with my left knee pulled up to my chest and my foot resting on the door compartment. I was getting tired and my eyes were warning me. I didn't want to come off as a pansy so I forced myself to stay awake. Daryl's truck had a CD player in it so I looked in the glove compartment for some tunes.

"Damn, he has no musical taste." I said to myself keeping my eyes on the road as much as I could. I reached into my Nike drawstring bag and pulled out my mix CD that I made before Katy Perry was among the walking dead.

First song to play was "Take It Off" by The Donnas. Yes, I had some girly shit on this disc. I put my head in my left hand rested on the open window sill. It was getting very hard to stay awake even with the horrible singing taking place.

I slowed down as I noticed the Jeep in front of me slowing down. Daryl pulled over along with the others after he pulled along the RV nodding to Dale. I pulled over behind Shane's jeep and stepped out. I was a tad happy that we were taking a break. Driving was making me cramp up and the sleepiness was not helping.

"Damn. Is there a way through?" I asked Daryl as he got off his bike. The highway we needed to get through was bombarded with tons of cars.

"Yeah, might have to move a few but should be alright." He said while grabbing his crossbow off his back. I walked up to Lori who was looking a bit distressed.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just don't know about taking stuff from this place. It feels wrong." She said looking at the ground. Carl stood in front of me as I put my arms around his shoulders.

"I know I agree. But we need to look to see if there is anything we might need later, ya know?" I said comforting her. She nodded.

"Tell you what, you can look in the cars that are empty and Carol and I will look in the ones that…aren't." I said looking at Carol. Carol looked at me disapprovingly then nodded at Lori. I took Lori's hand and led her to an empty car. I started looking through an SUV that had a corpse in the driver's seat. It smelled like dead flesh but I had to look for supplies. Just in case.

So far, I was successful. I had found kids clothes for Carl and Sophia, clothes for the guys, the women, and some tools for Dale. As I was moving on the next car, I got a bad feeling. Not so much a feeling but I all of the sudden felt my heart jump. I ignored it and went through the next car. I saw the passengers and my heart sank. I saw two older people holding hands in the back seat. At least I thought they were elderly. I ignored my feeling of sadness and went to the trunk to search. As I was going through the bags, I felt a hand on my lower (very lower) back.

"Find anything useful?" Daryl said to me as I turned my head to him.

"Yeah, clothes mostly. I haven't found my main wants though which are weapons of any kind and meds." I said grabbing the stuff I wanted.

"Well, I'm gonna keep watch with Dale and Rick. Watch yourself." He said walking away. I smiled to myself as I folded a shirt. I felt someone watching me. Carol was staring at me. Okay, this is now the second time I have caught this. She is like fifty? I mean I guess age doesn't matter now but Daryl can't be more than thirty.

I shrugged it off and kept looking. Then I heard Rick hiss something to us.

"Get under the cars!" he kept whispering.

Before I could even think, I jumped to the floor and got under the SUV I was looking through. I saw Carol and Lori under the car to the right of me and Carl and Sophia in front of me. I patted my back to make sure I had my gun and used my left boot to nudge my knife to make sure that was there too.

I put my pointer finger up to my lips to motion for Sophia and Carl to stay quiet. I knew exactly was headed towards us because I knew that sound; the sound of a grunt with a hint of thirst. I saw walker feet tromping past the cars. I have to admit, although I had built a tolerance to these fucks, I was a tad scared.

After about ten minutes of nothing but walkers walking past the cars, it seemed as though the herd had passed. Before I could think, Sophia was being chased. I got out from under the SUV as fast as I could and caught Carol before she could go after her daughter. Rick was already in the woods trying to fend off the two walkers that had Sophia basically cornered.

"Get your hands off me!" Carol screamed at me. I put my hands up defensively. Daryl came up to me and looked relieved. I had to admit, seeing him okay made a weight lift off my shoulders. I looked at T-Dogg who was holding his arm.

"Was he bit?" I screamed running to him.

"Nah, he got cut." Daryl said following me. I reached T and sat him down on the ground. I took my shirt and ripped it until I basically had a training bra on. I barely noticed Daryl staring me down. Shane was standing above T-Dogg telling him to stay awake. I wrapped his wound as best I could.

"He needs to get this fixed. I know how to stitch it up but I don't have half the tools I need." I said looking up at Shane and Daryl.

Shane put his hands on his hips in frustration. T-Dogg put his hand up.

"Don't worry bout' me. Just find Sophia." He said out of breath.

"Well at least take it easy. Lay down in the RV or somethin'." Andrea said looking down at us. She had blood all over her, I guessed she had to take out a walker.

As we were talking, Rick returned with no Sophia. Daryl, Glenn, Shane and Rick all decided to go out looking. I grabbed my knife from my boot and followed.

"No you're not goin'. You're stayin' here with the others." Daryl said sternly back at me as he noticed that I was following.

"Like hell I am! There is a little girl out there alone. I am going to help find her. Besides if you guys are busy tracking, you'll need someone watching your back." I said walking past him. Rick and Shane let me past them as I led the group. I stopped to wait Daryl. I was no tracker so he would have to be in front.

"Damn bitch is gonna be the death of me, I swear." Daryl said as he pushed through to the front. Shane smiled as we continued walking.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Glenn asked me.

"I hope so. From what Ricks saying, she should be around the creek." I said as I pointed up ahead. I watched Daryl as he walked slowly around it.

I put my knife up for defense just in case any walkers were still around. Sure enough, one was headed right towards us. Daryl was too far for a clear shot and Rick and Shane were off guard. Glenn was beside me as I nodded at him to let me have it. I waited behind the tree and closed my eyes.

I felt the guys watching my technique as I did this. Then with the blink of an eye, I reached my left hand around the tree and jammed my knife into the walker's eye. It fell to the ground and I bent down to stab again. As I got up and wiped the splattered blood off of my forehead, they were watching me in awe. I guess none of the women in the camp had as much toughness as I did, yet I was alone for two months. I had to learn fast.

I walked through the creek getting my jeans and boots wet but I didn't care. I was on a mission to find Sophia.

"Lead the way, then." I said nodding towards Daryl. He smirked at me and kept tracking. To come to a conclusion, we could not find her. When we got back to the highway, Carol was panicking. I honestly couldn't blame her. I was also scared.

**Okay I leaving off there. I know not a whole lot happened this chapter that we didn't already know. I am trying to fit Andy in with the TV story line good so that I can make up my own season three better. Review please!**


	7. Green Monster

**Hi everybody. Sorry I have not written in a while, a lot of heavy shit going on here. However, I will be writing more often because I need to, to keep busy. Enjoy and as always review!**

I slowly put my knife back in my boot, trying not to look at Carol. She was trying to convince us to go back out tonight but that was a horrible idea. Daryl told her that we would get lost which would not be useful. She stormed off into the RV. I understood her anger but she needed to be put in her place.

Daryl walked away from the group to a nearby SUV. He pulled open the back tailgate and sat inside. I slowly walked up to him with my hands in my back pockets.

"You alright?" I said with some hesitation. Although Daryl's expression is always pretty stern, it was extra scary at this moment. I could tell he felt pressured. Good job Carol. He looked up at me then looked back down at his crossbow.

"I'm fine. I don't get why everyone else is pitchin' a fit. We gonna find the girl." He said back. It was more of a reassurance for him, I could tell. I nodded.

"Yeah I know. Don't let Carol get to you. She is just worried. You are doing the smart thing, going out at night is a bad idea." I said back.

"If it were jus' me and one other person that would be different." He said back. Before I could answer, Rick called everyone over.

"Okay, Carol, Andrea, Andy sleep in the RV. Lori, Carl and I will stay in the back of that SUV. Shane, T-dogg, Daryl, Dale and Glenn can you guys figure out your sleeping arrangements?" Rick said carefully.

The guys nodded. I had to admit I felt a little disappointed.

"I would feel much safer if Daryl stayed in the RV with us." Carol said looking at Daryl with a strange look. I shook my head and smiled.

"Fine, Daryl you cool with that?" Rick said looking towards Daryl who was now looking really confused.

"Yeah I guess." Daryl said looking at the ground. "Jus' don't be botherin' me none. I haven't slept in days." He continued.

Carol nodded and headed into the RV. I could tell tonight would be a long night.

I lay there in the passenger seat fully reclined. I had my heads behind my head, thinking. I thought about life before all of this like I usually did at night when I was supposed to be sleeping. I had a life I guess. I had an apartment, a cat, a family, a boyfriend and friends. Even months later, it was hard to believe all of that was gone.

I heard Carol in the back of the RV sobbing. I got that. Her kid was in a zombie infested area by herself. Although I understood, it didn't stop me from being annoyed. Along with Carols constant crying, I heard Andrea taking her gun to pieces so she could clean it.

A few minutes later I heard Daryl get up and exit the RV. I sighed and decided to follow. Where the hell was he going?

"Hey!" I called out after him in a half whisper. "Where are you goin'? I asked walking up to him.

"Goin' to look for the girl. What the hell do you think I'm doin'?" He said not stopping to look back at me.

"Hang on, let me go with you. You can't go alone." I said starting to grab for my knife in my boot. He turned harshly to look at me.

"No! Stay here damnit. We need all the man power we can get here just in case another heard passes through." He says back.

"Exactly, I would be a mess if something happened to you." Before I could catch myself, the words were out of my mouth. "I mean the group would. The group would be a mess without you." I said. Daryl looked down at the ground and slowly walked towards me.

He was only inches away from me when he moved a strand of my straight black hair out of my face. I put my hand on his chest to feel his heart. Just as we ready to kiss, Andrea flew the RV door open.

"I want to go. I need the air." Andrea said while shoving her gun in her pants. I looked at Daryl and widened my eyes at him.

"Fine, Andrea you with me and don' wander off. Andy, stay here." He said. I gave him a look mixed of anger of heartbreak. How the fuck could he choose Andrea over me? It was just tracking, but that is not the point.

I scoffed at him while Andrea started for the woods. I could feel him watching me as I stormed into the RV and slammed the door.

I went back to my sleeping spot in the RV and tried not to think about it. Okay, let's think this through. Andrea just lost her sister. She could be a little vulnerable. No, that is not Daryl. As far as I know and what Amy would tell me, he hasn't touched any of the women since day one. Well besides me.

If my craziness was correct, it had been two hours since they left. I was getting more angry than I was before. I realize it is the apocalypse and all, but jealousy could still happen right? Finally I heard Andrea come in the RV. I looked back to see if Daryl was with her.

"Is Daryl with you?" I asked. She smiled looking at me.

"No, he's outside cleaning his crossbow." She said sitting down in the dining area. I nodded and reached for the handle.

"He's into you." She said smiling. I looked at her with confusion. How did she know that? Daryl was a person who did not emote, much less talk about how he felt.

I walked outside to find Daryl sitting on the back of his truck cleaning his crossbow. God he looked sexy. I knew he was older, I didn't know by how much. At this point, I didn't care. Then I realized my anger. I stormed up to him only seeing the moonlight distinguish his face. I slapped him on the side of his face, as hard as I could.

"What the hell woman?" he said holding the side of his face and standing up to me. He was way taller but I felt like I had the upper hand, no pun intended.

"What the fuck was that? Who the hell are you to choose her over me? I am strong, I am fast and I know how to kill a geek with one hand tied behind my back! You are a fucking idiot Dixon!" I yelled and started to walk away before I felt two strong hands grab me. He twirled me around and backed me up into a nearby mini van. I was face to face with an angry red neck with nothing but fury in his icey blue eyes.


	8. Pushed to the Limit

**Thanks for the follows and favorites! I was going to write tomorrow but all the great feedback has made me want to write another now! It won't be long at all but it will hold everyone over until tomorrow! Much love!**

**Emberka-2012—I agree. You will learn in this story that Andy is VERY testy. Sometimes she doesn't think before she acts on her anger. I think that is one of the reasons why Daryl cannot stay away from her. ;)**

**GatorGirl99—Thank you very much! I know! That tension is about to explode if you know what I mean. Just give it some time and they will finally pass second base! Lol **

I looked into his eyes and I could not tell if he was ready to hit me or kiss me. Maybe he was ready to do both.

"Listen bitch. You are too pretty and too important to this group to lose protectin' some worthless nothin' like me." He said not letting his grip go even a little. I looked into his eyes and I saw sadness. It gave my heart a little tug.

"I think I can decide how I protect the group. You can't stop me from doing what I do." I whispered to him.

"Oh yeah? Is that what you think?" he said in that redneck tone of his. Before I could answer in my smartass manner, his lips crashed onto mine. He released my arms so he lift my legs around his hips. I grabbed his hair and moaned into his mouth. He tasted like sweat and smoke. It was the best thing I had tasted in a long while.

Our tongues fought for dominance while our hands roamed each other's bodies. I couldn't stop touching him. Every part of him was heaven. His arms were sculpted so perfectly. We both pulled away and looked at each other. I couldn't see much of his face due to the dark night but I could see his blue eyes shine by the moon. My god, he was beautiful.

"Come on." I said taking his hand and leading him away from the groups "camp site" on the highway. I looked behind me to see him and saw Carol's face peeking from the window in the RV. I ignored her and turned a quick right behind a large Black Escalade. The windows were tinted and just what I was looking for.

I opened the back hatch and pushed Daryl down so he was sitting down on the edge of the back. I climbed on top him and straddled him. I attacked him with my lips and kissed every inch of skin I could see.

I started down his neck and he let out and soft groan. I knew I was getting to him, I could feel it under me. I started to unbutton his flannel shirt underneath me but then I felt his hands stop me. I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Do you not…I mean…are you not?" I asked.

"Nah it's jus' I don' like people seein' my scars and shit." He said panting. I nodded. I looked down and I couldn't see much but I could feel lines on his upper chest that indicated scars. I gasped. Then his expression turned back to normal Daryl.

"Well don' cry for me or nothin'. It's not like it hurts." He said lifting me off of him. He set me down beside him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back old memories or anything." I said pulling my knees to my chest.

"Whatever, don' bother me none." He said looking down at the ground.

"So I didn't ask, did you and Andrea find anything earlier?" I said hoping I could figure out why she said what she did in the RV.

"Nah, just some dead poet." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothin'." He said back. I figured I wouldn't press the Andrea thing.


	9. Hungry for Blood

**Okay everyone, I know "it" hasn't happened yet. I am trying to establish more of a bond with Daryl and Andy first before I let that happen. Trust me, the wait will be very much worth it. I have a lot of plans for them. ;)**

I sat there in silence. I wanted him to say something, anything. I usually bail in awkward silences but this time I wanted to stay. It was like bricks were tied to my feet.

"Sorry bout' earlier. I just can't afford to be gettin' our best players hurt." He said looking at me.

"No it's okay. But…don't do it again Dixon." I said winking at him. He let out a VERY small smile. That was weird. I have never seen him smile in the couple weeks I have known him.

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh.

"I'm going to attempt to get some sleep." I said laying back in the SUV. I was starting to be very thankful that whoever owned this car left it and didn't die in it.

"Yeah, I'll uh, see ya in the mornin'." He said while slowly getting up.

"Uh, you can stay in here if you want. I don't think Carol is going to stop the water works any time soon. Not that I blame her." I said sitting up on my elbows.

"Yeah, alright. But just so you know, I don't cuddle n' shit." He said laying back. I scoffed at his remark.

"That makes two of us." I said rolling over, facing away from him.

"Really? Most girls like that kinda shit." He said still talking in my direction. I smiled.

"Yeah well. I am not most girls. Most girls don't even exist anymore." I said back. He grunted.

"G'night Daryl." I said. He didn't say anything back. I assumed by this that I was not the only one who wanted to wait on what we were starting earlier.

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. I looked over and Daryl was gone. I had a blanket on me which I wasn't sure where it came from. I opened the back hatch and saw Lori and Andrea standing by the RV.

"Good morning." I said stretching my arms above my head. The both looked at me with suspicious smiles.  
"Well morning. How was uh, your night?" Lori asked smiling at me.

"Uneventful." I said answering her unidentified question as discreetly as possible. Rick approached us with Daryl and Shane behind him. I gave Daryl a "look". That look that says "hey good lookin'". He gave a small smile back.

"Alright, we are goin' into the woods again today to look for Sophia." Rick said sternly.

"Are we all goin'?" I asked reaching in my boot for my knife.

"You ain't." Daryl said with frustration in his voice. I wanted to clock him in the nose.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Yes I am! I want to help find her!" I said yelling.

"No Daryl is right. You should stay. You are one of our strongest here, we need you here looking over T. He is not doin' good." Shane said rubbing his forehead. I shook my head but knew they were right. I hated this. I hated not being out there looking for Sophia. I just kept thinking the worst. Daryl walked up to me so our conversation was a bit more between us and not the rest of the group.

"Dale is old and weak. The dog can barely hold up his arm. You stay here and watch over em' and keep yourself safe." He said to me.

"What about you? You need someone watching your back." I said sternly.

"I do." He said pointing to Shane and Rick.

"I don't trust Shane. Rick is a great man but he is distracted." I said back. "You NEED me." I said.

"That may be true but if it is, then I need to keep your stupid ass alive." He said back. He pushed a strand of hair from my face and lifted my face to his lightly. He kissed the top of my forehead and I heard everyone gasp. I even heard Carol scoff in irritation.

"Can we stop the PDA and get on to finding my little girl? Please?" Carol said as she started off into the woods. The group followed her as Daryl looked back at me and raised his crossbow. I was still frozen in place.

Dale walked up to where I was standing. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"He'll be back sweetheart." He said trying to comfort me.

"Uh, who are you talking about?" I said trying to sound dumbfounded.

"Oh honey. We all saw that. We have seen that look in his eye since you got here. Same with you." He said.

"You already know me too well old man." I said smirking at him. He lightly laughed at my remark.

"Now, let's go check on T-Dogg. He is starting to worry me." He said guiding me to the car T was sitting on.

"Hey T. Let me see your arm, man." I said. He hopped down off the car and almost fell over. Dale caught him and I lightly picked up his arm. I lifted the bandage and he winced. It looked horrible.

"Mmm. Blood infection. That is not good. I am going to look for meds. You sit down." I said helping him into the drivers seat of the car.

I started running to different cars trying to find meds. I searched what had to have been the whole damn highway and I found nothing. One last car was on my left. I opened the trunk and gasped.

A beautiful machete was sitting there, in a case. I strapped the case to my jeans and pulled the machete out. Nice.

I walked back to the RV. T-Dogg was leaning against it. He had no expression in his face.

"I gave him some Advil that we had. Hopefully that cuts the fever." Dale said looking at me with worry.

"Look, I gotta get out of here. I can't stay here knowing that I can't do anything. I am feeling a tad bit helpless. T is sick, Sophia is missing, Daryl…" I stopped myself. Dale looked at me puzzled.

"I'll be back." I said walking away. I heard Dale try to protest, until I yanked the machete out of my holder.

I started down the highway and made a quick right and cut across the highways median. I entered the woods and knew this was bad. When I got stressed and helpless, I always did something stupid. But I need to do something.

I walked fast. I cut branches that got in my way. I stumbled a few times, but ignored my footing. Then I heard a welcomed sound. I heard that distinct groan and shuffle. A walker. My walker. My kill.


	10. You're my Poison

I wiped my blade clean of the brains of the walker I killed. I was hoping the kill would make me feel better, it didn't. I tried to figure out what was getting to me. I knew it was because I wasn't with him, with Daryl. I needed to watch his back. When I approached the highway I saw Daryl in Dale's face.

"Well where the hell is she? You let that crazy bitch wander off by erself'? What the hell's wrong with ya?!" Daryl screamed.

"Hey, I'm fine. Just needed the air." I said approaching Daryl. He swirled around and had fury in his eyes.

"We're outside, woman!" He said yelling.

"Yeah I got that, redneck! Wasn't going to sit around and worry about you all damn day!" I said putting my new toy in my holder.

He shook his head and scoffed. That hit home, I think.

"Carl's been shot, some chick rode up on a horse and took Lori to him. We need to get to their farm. The owner is a doctor." Glenn said out of breath.

"We can't leave! We still haven't found Sophia!" Carol said out loud.

"If she came back and we weren't here, that would be awful." Andrea said looking at all of us.

"Agreed. But we need to get T to this doctor. He has a bad infection already." I said back.

"I'll stay." Dale said.

"Me too." Andrea said.

"I'm stayin' too. I can gather supplies for Sophia, make a sign too." Daryl said. I gave him the most evil glare I could.

"Fine. I am taking T and Glenn." I said gathering my stuff. I walked behind the SUV to grab the rest and I could hear Daryl shuffling behind me.

"Look I'm sorry I keep shuttin' you out but you really are one of our strongest." He yelled. I kept walking and didn't answer. I got to the RV and started packing my bag. I could feel him behind me but I was so angry. Before I knew I whirled around and kissed him roughly. I held his face in my hands and felt him wrap his arms around me. I released. He needed to know.

"If you get killed I swear to god." I said and started walking away.

"Come on guys, I want to get to Lori. She needs me." I said grabbing T by the other arm.

Glenn drove as I wiped T-Dogg's forehead with a wet towel.

"You an angel. You know that?" T said breathlessly. I smiled.

"Ah, I am no angel, just a caring devil." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"So, you and Dixon huh? That's cute. I haven't seen him show an ounce of emotion besides for his brother." T said smiling faintly. I smiled but before I could answer Glenn spoke up.

"I think this is it. I need to get out and close that gate up ahead once we pass." Glenn said turning the ignition off. I nodded.

"We got up to the house and I didn't help Glenn get T out of the car. I ran up to a girl with short hair.

"You one of theirs? Come with me." She said leading me into the house.

"Patricia will help your friend. I'm Maggie." She said still walking ahead.

"Andy." I said not really too worried about getting acquainted at the moment. I walked into the bedroom and saw poor little Carl. His body was lifeless and pale white. I fought the tears in my eyes. Lori stood up and I rushed over to her. I embraced her as she cried.

"I am so sorry." I said into her hair.

"Shane is out getting supplies for the surgery." Rick said behind me. I released Lori and kissed her head. I grabbed Rick before I could process what he said. I released him.

"Wait, surgery?" I said. "But what about the equipment to stabilize?" I said worried.

"That is what they hope to find, Shane and Otis, the man who shot Carl." Lori said. Without thinking I grabbed my knife. "I'll kill him." I said.

"No, it was an accident Andy. No need for that." Rick said back lowering my knife for me.

"Daryl, Andrea, Dale and Carol are still at the highway. They are leaving supplies and a sign for Sophia in case she comes back." I said looking down.

The rest of the night was a stress. Shane made it back, but alone. He got the supplies for Carl's surgery and it was a success. However telling Otis's wife was hard. I wiped her tears away as she sat at the table. I didn't know this woman but I could tell part of her was lost that night.

I slept on the couch in the family room of their home. When I woke up the next morning Lori was in the kitchen. I stood up and walked in.

"How is he?" I said.

"He hasn't woken up yet. We are getting ready to bury Otis." She said grabbing a towel to dry her hands. I nodded. I walked outside to help as much as I could. I started lifting rocks with Herschel and his daughters. They didn't say much, but neither did I. I was so empty. I hated being away from my friend, my ally. Whatever you would call Daryl Dixon.

Then I heard it. I heard his bike rumbling down the farms path. I didn't even think. I dropped the rock I was carrying and ran. I started running to him like we were magnets. I loved my group, but I trusted Daryl the most. I trusted him with my life and needed him. I couldn't get to him fast enough. When I was only yards away, he stopped his bike and hopped off. I crashed onto him and he fell backwards with me on him.

"Thank god. You stupid fucking hick, took you long enough!" I said as I sat on top of him.

"God damn woman, I was only away from ya for a night." He said lifting me up and standing me up. I kissed him on the cheek and headed to the RV to see the others.

"Hey Carol, how are you feeling?" I said. She scoffed at me and walked past me.

"What did I do?" I said to Andrea. Andrea smiled.

"Daryl I think." She said putting her arm around me. Dale smiled and walked with us to the farm. The day was strange. We hugged and got up to speed on Carl's recovery and then had a ceremony for Otis. I stood next to Daryl and I think he was thinking the same thing I was. Shane was not telling us something and from what I heard, Otis may not have been the most in shape man but he knew how to get around walkers. Something was up.

Maggie showed us the map of the town and set it on top of the car.

"I could go up by the creek and look around there, get one of them horses. I can see better." Daryl said. I looked up.

"I'm going too." I said.

"No you aint. You stay here and help with shootin' practice." He said and started walking away. I smirked when Herschel said no guns. That was like taking away Andrea's drug.

I was on the perimeter of the farm when I heard Rick yell Daryl's name. I saw them chat for a minute and Daryl stormed off towards the woods. He started towards me.

"What the hell you doin'?" he asked.

"I'm going with you." I said following him.

"Damnit woman. If I gotta chain you to the damn house I will." He said holding his firm hand to my chest. I smacked his hand away.

"Screw you Dixon. I thought we discussed this." I said back.

"Yeah we did, so you should know by now, little college girl, that I need you ALIVE. SO STAY PUT." He said and stormed towards the barn to get a horse.


	11. Listen to Me

I didn't know I had it in me to be this angry. My hands were twitching and I couldn't stop pacing. I sat in the grass where Daryl left me. I started playing with a piece of grass I pulled from the ground. He souldnt be out there alone.

"Hey, you gonna help with target practice or what?" Shane said behind me.

"Yeah, be there in a minute." I said not turning around.

"Ya know, Dixon is a bad one to get mixed up with." Shane said.

"You think so? Funny, that is the reason I stay away from you." I said. I could hear him chuckle lightly under his breath.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He said aggressively.

"I don't know pal, you tell me." I said standing up and turning around to look at him. "I didn't get to meet this Otis character, but it sounds to me like he knew his way around walkers pretty damn well. Now I wonder what made the other night different. Can you think of why Shane? I mean you were there." I said. I wasn't scared of him.

"You think you're smart don't you sweetheart?" he said inching towards me. I could see his gun twitching in his hand. Before it could go any further, Andrea came towards us.

"Ready for practice?" She said breaking our stare.

"Yeah let's do it." I said back not looking away from Shane. I feel I might have just started a war.

Shooting practice was interesting. Andrea proved herself pretty well, until Shane took her to a harder range and pissed her off. She came storming out of the woods as I was showing Carl a trick and scoffed when I asked how it went.

The sun was starting to go down. Why the hell was it taking him so damn long. We had searched most of the perimeter of the farm and highway woods. What the hell was Dixon doing? I started to get nervous.

I was in the kitchen when Lori came in.

"Hey, you okay? You seem out of it today." I said to her as I washed my hands.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She said back but I could tell she had been crying. I put my arms around her.

"Lori, you can talk to me." I said as she turned and looked at me.

"I'm pregnant." She said crying. I gasped. I didn't mean to.

"Does Rick know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Please don't say a word. You are the only one I trust with this." She said wiping her tears. I nodded.

"When the time comes, you tell him. Okay?" I said sternly. She nodded and I left the room. I was scared for her. This could be bad. I walked outside to see Shane and Rick. They looked pissed.

"What's going on?" I asked Rick. He waited until Shane was gone.

"He wants to stop looking for Sophia." He said.

"We can't she could still be out there." I said back. Rick shook his head and walked inside. I walked over to a tree that over looked where Daryl left that morning. I sat down against the tree and put my head in my hands. Then a few minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I heard Glenn ask.

"Yeah I'm good. Just worried I guess." I said.

"Daryl? Yeah. I hear you. Worrying about another sucks, like that." He said back. I lifted my brow at him.

"Maggie?" I said.

"How did you know?" He said alarmingly.

"You are so obvious dude." I said back smiling. He smiled back.

"He will be alright. He is good at that outdoor stuff." He said standing up. I think he knew I wanted to be alone. I smiled as he left.

"WALKER! WALKER!" Andrea yelled getting her binoculars on top of the RV. As I heard the guys getting prepared, I already had my blade out and running out towards the figure staggering.

I heard Shane behind me. I wanted this kill. I could use it.

Then I saw him. He looked horrible. My redneck was staring at me blankly. He had blood covering his mouth and he had scorched skin.

"Daryl! Daryl!" I yelled as I raced towards him. I didn't know what had happened but he looked like a walker. I kept my distance as I approached him.

"Put your guns down! It's Daryl!" I said as I stood there cautiously.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head, you gonna pull the trigger." Daryl said to Rick. I smiled and before I could get to him, a shot hit him. My heart sank.

"NO!" I screamed and I caught him with the help of T-Dogg. I held Daryl up with the help of the guys. I shoved his ear necklace in my pocket. Didn't want anyone to see that, but I understood what had happened just by looking at it.

"I was kidding!" Daryl said before he passed out.

"Oh god is he dead?!" Andrea said. T-Dogg said something but I wasn't even paying attention. Herschel and the guys took him in the house and I followed.

"Sweetheart, you should wait outside." Herschel said.

"No way, he needs me." I said pushing through. He was awake now.

"Jesus Christ girl get outta here, you don't need to see this." Daryl said looking at me harshly.

"Fine, asshole." I said storming out of the room.

I could hear him say "That woman's gon' be the death of me I swear." He said and Shane laughed.


	12. Displaced

I sat outside the room for what seemed like forever. I had my hands buried in my arms and couldn't find the courage to lift my head up. I knew I had tears in my eyes and I would rather eat dirt than let anyone see me cry. Finally the door opened.

"You can see him now." Herschel said while wiping his hands and patting me on the back. I rushed into the room and saw Daryl looking at me. I sat down on the bed next to him and put my leg up.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked pinching my temples.

"Damn horse threw me off, got an arrow in the side. Had to fight off a couple walkers. No big deal." He said looking down.

"Damnit Daryl." I said with my voice crackling.

"Hey, I'm alright." He said while scooting over. I laid down next to him, on the side he wasn't hurt on. I reached up to kiss him. His lips tasted like blood and sweat. I could only imagine who's or what the blood was from. I licked his lips and tangled my hands in his hair. I pulled away remembering that he was hurt.

"Nope, you have to get better. I am not going to slow down the healing process." I said as he let out a frustrated grunt.

"Carol is wanting to make dinner for Herschel and them. I am gonna go help." I said standing up.

"You cook?" He said surprised.

"Well no, but I figure I can play like a normal woman for one day." I said smirking at him. I went downstairs and saw Carol and Lori in the kitchen.

"Is he okay?" Carol said running up to me.

"Yeah he's going to be fine." I said back.

"I am gonna bring this plate of food up to him. I'll be back." Carol said staring at me. She looked like she would rip my arm off if I tried to take the food up myself. I shook my head and helped Lori set the table.

"You sure are crazy about him huh?" Lori said grinning at me. I smiled.

"I don't get why. He isn't, or wasn't my type before all this. There is something about him." I said putting the forks down.

"I have never seen Daryl Dixon get stars in his eyes. It's quite a sight." She said smiling.

"Yeah. I guess it is." I said back with butterflies in my stomach.

Daryl had left Herschel's "wounded" bed only a day after he had been impaled and shot. I tried to reason with him but I realized that is how him and I are alike so I stopped after the first try.

We were sitting in our chairs outside eating breakfast. I was eating my eggs and I glanced over at Daryl. He was eating so fast, what was the rush? He looked at me and slowed down.

"Hey guys?" Glenn said getting everyone's attention. I looked up from my plate.

"The barns full of walkers." He said. I immediately dropped my plate and grabbed my knife. I got up faster than Daryl could catch me and Shane was right behind me.

Shane approached the barn doors slowly and sure enough I heard the groans.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug!" Andrea said. Everyone was arguing. Shane wanted to take care of it, Rick knew if we did we would be kicked out of the property.

"Well shit, if we have lasted this long without them getting out, we should be okay. We need this place." I said. Shane scoffed at my comment.

"You have a problem with that Shane?" I said back.  
"Yeah I do Andy. Once again you ain't thinkin'. There obviously isn't a brain in that pretty lil' head of yours."He said turning in my direction.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"I said getting in his face. Rick tried to separate us.

"No no Rick let the girl defend herself. For once she doin' somethin' besides lookin' like a piece of ass on a stick." I pushed past Rick and punched Shane square in the jaw. Daryl pulled me back and shoved me away from the group.

"Get off me Daryl, I have had enough of him." I said.

"Go back to yer' tent." He ordered and pointed to the camp. I looked at Shane and stormed back.

"I'm gon' go out again today and look for the girl." Daryl said as we walked outside by his tent.

"Fuck that. You're not going anywhere. You're still hurt, Daryl." I said stopping in my tracks.

"I'm fine, I am not stoppin' now. Found the doll so she is round' here somewhere." He said while putting his shoes on. I shook my head.

"Let me go look for her. I seriously want you better." I said looking at him with desperate eyes.

"Why?" He said standing up.

"Because, we don't know if we will find her anyway. Plus, I want to take full advantage of you." I said smiling. He looked like he was angry. My smile faded as he started to walk away.

"You're not my type college girl." He spat at me and walked toward the barn. For once in my life, I was at a loss for words. What did I say? Was he mad about what I said about Sophia? It's the truth.

I walked to the house still in shock from what he said to me. I was under the impression I may not be his type but good enough to kiss. I decided to go inside and see if I could take a shower. I walk in and see Maggie sitting at the kitchen table reading something.

"Hey is it okay if I take a shower?" I said politely.

"Sure, you don't have to ask you know." She said smiling.

"Yeah I guess manners don't matter anymore huh?" I said and we laughed.

Just as I was passing the front door, I heard crying from the porch. I walk out to see Carol sitting on the swing wiping tears from her face.

"What's wrong?" I said sternly.

"Nothing. What do you care?" She said back to me.

"Look Carol I get that you don't like me. Why, I have no clue. But I still care. You are a part of this group." I said back leaning against the pillar.

"Daryl just snapped at me. He wanted to go out looking for Sophia. I told him he shouldn't because of him still healing and told him we may never find her. I think I made him angry." She said looking out at the field.

"I'll talk to him. I think he is just upset he hasn't found her yet." I said looking down. She stood up and got a little close.

"What makes you think you know him? You just got here a few weeks ago. You don't know him." She said and stormed past me. I scoffed and walked inside for my shower. I don't know what her deal is but I was getting sick of it.

I walked outside with my wet hair and jean shorts with boots and a long sleeved grey shirt. I walked in the RV to see if Dale had any good books to read. I saw Andrea packing up her gear.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said sincerely. She stopped packing and turned to me.

"I am so sorry that I shot Daryl. I feel horrible. I made amends with him but I feel like I need to get right with you." She said smiling.

"Why say sorry to me?" I say looking in Dales book collection.

"Oh come on Andy. You don't have to play dumb with me. You guys are crazy about each other." She said back. I turned to her and sighed.

"I don't get him Andrea. That is what I thought too but then today he told me otherwise." I said sitting down in the booth.

"Well, all men are oblivious on how to be caring. But trust me, he cares." She said putting her hand on my shoulder and she continued packing. I smiled and walked out with my book. Dale was approaching the RV.

"Hey Dale, do you mind if I borrow this? Daryl won't let me go look for Sophia and Glenn won't give up watch." I said. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"You don't even have to ask sweetheart." He said and hugged me. I kissed his cheek and went to go find a tree to lean on. I wandered to the side of the house kind of by the horse stable. There was a beautiful tree and perfect to sit under. I started to read this mystery thriller and was just about to get to a good part when I heard someone approaching my tree behind me. I look to my left and Daryl is leaning against my tree.

"Whatcha readin'? He said gruffly.

"Really? You want to make small talk after this morning?" I said not even looking at him.

"I'm sorry." He said so quiet that I could barely hear him. I stood up to face him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I said dropping my book. He got right in my face.

"Said I'm sorry!" Jesus Christ." He yelled back.

"Well that's a start. But now you need to apologize to Carol." I said. I started to walk away.

"Where you goin'?" He said after me.

"Going to go take watch. You can come find me when you have done what you need to do." I said. I looked at him once more. Out of impulse I took two steps toward him. I put my hand on his head. I moved my hand through his hair and pulled him lightly to my lips. I made it short and sweet. I think it was just enough because he didn't take his eyes off of me as I walked away backwards, staring back at him.


	13. Put Out the Fire

I sat on top of the RV with my knife in my hand. I started running the blade against my leg on the non sharp edge. I saw Daryl take Carol over by the pond in the woods. I smiled. Then I frowned. No. Daryl isn't interested in her like that. I don't think.

I heard someone come up the RV ladder. I turned to see Maggie.

"Hey, you gonna help me take watch?" I said smiling. She had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I said back.

"My dad wants you guys gone by the end of the week." She said. My heart sank.

"Oh no. We can't go back out there Maggie. It's…indescribable. Every day is a fear you can't even imagine." I said back.

"I know I know. I got attacked this morning by a walker while we were at the drug store." She said looking down.

"I'm trying to convince him otherwise." She said back. "Just thought I'd let you know." She said and left the RV watch zone. My mind started racing. Where would we go? What would happen with Lori and the baby? I started to feel sick so I started to try to think of something else.

I looked over towards the house and saw Maggie and Glenn kissing. I smiled and continued my watch. At least Maggie knows where she stands with her guy. Then I saw Daryl and Carol approach. He immediately came towards the RV. I jumped down and yelled to Glenn to take over. I didn't want Daryl climbing the ladder. Glenn came over as I started walking towards Daryl. I reached him.

" You seen Rick at all?" He asked walking towards the house.

"No, I haven't." I said walking with him. Carol came up and walked with us. She gave me an evil glare.

"Went off with Herschel said he be back. We were supposed to go look for Sophia." Andrea said.

"Yeah you were! What the hell? Damnit isn't anyone taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail! Oh here we go." Daryl said pointing to Shane. Shane started going off about the barn. He handed me a gun and started arguing with Maggie.

I sighed. Oh great.

"Oh shit!" T said. I look over and see Rick, Herschel and Jimmy raking in walkers with lances. Before I knew it Shane was off. I ran after him towards the barn.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN' MAN?!" Shane yelled.

"Shane, just back off." Rick said calmly but sternly. Shane started firing. He was trying to prove a point. I held my gun and pointed it at the walkers defensively.

Before I knew it, the two walkers Rick and Herschel had were down. The barn door was open and walkers came pouring out. I stood next to Daryl and T-Dogg and fired. It seemed like there were hundreds. I heard Maggie crying through the shots. I felt awful but they were coming at us. I focused and aimed at each walker that was mine.

I thought it was over. I lowered my gun.

Then I saw two little hands come out of the barn doors. I saw a little corpse come creeping out. Oh no. Please no.

"Sophia! Sophia!" I heard Carol running towards us. Daryl grabbed her and held her on the ground. I stepped back to give them room. I was breathing so heavy I thought I would pass out. A tear slowly came down my cheek. I looked down at the ground. I couldn't believe it.

Rick did what had to be done and he shot her. Our little Sophia was gone. My mind was fighting the thoughts away of her getting bitten and screaming. I wiped my tears away and Carol ran back to the camp. I put my hand on Daryl's back. He turned and put his hand on my cheek.

Beth tried to mourn her mother but the walker was still up and running. We pried it off of her.

"We need to be thorough." I said. I started stabbing through eye sockets. Daryl watched me.

"You don't have to this honey." T-Dogg said trying to pull me up.

"YES I DO." I said trying to hold back the tears. He backed off and nodded. I got to her body. Her little body was so cold. I turned her over and looked at her face. I couldn't fight the tears any more. I got up and walked over to the barn. My arm punched right through the rotten board on the barn wall.

"Fuck." Daryl said running over to me. He lifted my hand. My hand was bleeding quite profusely. He guided me over to his tent which was a good fifty feet away from the rest of the camp. He opened the tent and guided me in. He sat me down on his cot and examined my hand. He kneeled in front of me. He brought my hand to his lips and licked the blood and stared into my eyes. I needed him.

I crashed my lips to his and fought to get breath. I grabbed a handful of his hair and tried to pull him as close as I could. He wrapped his arms around me and laid me down on the cot. He was between my legs and I could feel every part of him. He forced my head up and starting biting my neck. I ripped his shirt off, literally. He threw it on the ground and ripped my shirt into two pieces. It is a good thing I was wearing a front clasp bra because that followed immediately after. He kissed down my neck to my breasts. He bit and kissed all the way down my stomach. He pulled my jean shorts off along with my panties. I reached down and started undoing his pants. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Now." I breathed. Before I could blink, he thrust into me. He kissed me roughly and ran his hands through my hair. The thrusting was fast and hard. I needed it to be. I pulled my legs up and he grabbed my calf. I bit his lower lip and looked into his eyes. They were piercing. I was almost there and I could tell his was too. I grabbed the pillow behind my head and squeezed. He must have known I was ready because we came at the same time. He collapsed on my shoulder and we were both panting. He got off of me and laid next to me. I got up and put my clothes back on.

"We need to clean this up." I said and left the tent. I didn't even bother looking back.


End file.
